Into the Light
by Shadow Spectrum
Summary: Set during the Mayan Prophecy. Sal channels her hate for her former 'family' and unknowingly walks into her own death. Alright for most audiences, slightly depressing, though.


Hi. So, I'm a really massive fan of the TimeRiders series, and, being so underrated, decided it needed more fanfiction.

This (incredibly) short story follows Sal during The Mayan Prophecy, just before she walks unknowingly into chaos space for her 'death'.

Sal was finding it very difficult to stay calm.

She sat up silently and pulled her knees to her chest. How long had she been trying to stay still? Minutes? Hours? It could have been years for Sal. It didn't really make a difference.

That was the biggest problem. Sal didn't care anymore. She'd spent so many hours awake in the darkness these last few weeks, trying to figure out what was missing. At first, she wanted her other self, her _real _self, to be free, live a long, happy life. She'd gone through so many plans to stop Maddy and Liam from messing with what they had no right to mess with. At first, she'd felt like taking Waldstein's side. Maybe he was innocent. Maybe he meant well, that meddling with the flow of time really was life-threatening. Then, slowly but surely, her hope grew to suspicion and then to a bitter hate. He didn't care about them, about humankind. He was a selfish, crazy old man. That much was clear. Before long, Sal figured out the truth- you can never trust anyone. Ever.

Of course there were those bittersweet moments spent with Bertie. Maybe, in another timeline, they'd be together. Sometimes Sal would daydream about this idea. But she knew it was impossible. An unplayed card. A lost future. She could never really feel. That close to anyone.

Trust no one.

These harsh words echoed through her mind as she glared at the others. Liars. All of them. Betrayers. They were against her. Her enemies. She stood. They were all fast asleep. Now was her chance. Sal stood up firmly, her expression hostile. She knew what to do next. She'd known since she'd found the chamber earlier. She made her way over to the entrance, with the stance and facial expression of a soldier about to begin a final battle. No use in hesitating. She had nothing left in the world to lose.

Finally, she made it down to the main chamber. Sal smirked as she made a spread her hand out and split her fingers into the symbol she'd noticed earlier. She was way ahead of those idiots she'd once considered family. She wasn't a Pikodu champion for nothing.

All at once, Sal crumbled. She stumbled and, with nothing to hold onto, slipped on the rough ground before landing in a heap on the floor. She blinked, dazed. A Pikodu champion. No. That memory was fake. All of them were. Just files planted into her artificial head. All of them… except the new ones she'd made. With Maddy and Liam. Together. They were real, weren't they? A taste of something she couldn't describe.

Sal felt hot tears slither over her cheeks, but she herself was silent and stony-faced. A new, _real _life, all hers… what had happened to her? Why was she doing this? This had nothing to do with the other Sal anymore. Sal's hands began to shake. No. She'd had no true life, and she never would. Every ounce of her existence was false. Maddy, Liam, Waldstein… they'd all taken what could have been away from her before she had a chance to have it. Sal was fake. An echo of a girl. Some girl who was surely going to have their live stolen away too, if things carried on.

Sal cracked. She stood, sobs vibrating her whole body. She needed to leave. Wherever that time window led would be Sal's new home. It didn't matter. Maybe, one day she'd be happy. Maybe live something that could almost be a real life. Didn't she deserve that, after all this?

To hell with Maddy and Liam, she thought, spreading her hand out with new resolve. This new life was Sal's and Sal's alone. Sal Vikram would finally be free.

One last stray thought echoed through her head: _They were your life. Your memories. You existed together. They were your everything. _

"Were. Not anymore." Hissed Sal. Then the window opened, and Sal walked into the light.

Thank you for taking the time to read my first fanfiction. HONEST reviews are appreciated. If it sucked, TELL ME it sucked, but also tell me why.

God, I miss Sal so much.


End file.
